Elena Ramos
Elena Ramos, along with her brother Drew, grew up on the Ewing's Southfork Ranch. Her mother Carmen is the cook at Southfork, so she became childhood friends with John Ross Ewing III and Christopher Ewing. Eventually, the friendship with Christopher became romantic. This led to an engagement. History On the day they were to elope, Elena received an email from Christopher breaking things off.Elena went to Mexico, where she was followed by John Ross. Sparks grew, and she began dating John Ross. In 2012, Elena helped John Ross drill for oil on Southfork land. A stipulation in John Ross' grandmother's will prevented drilling on Southfork. They struck, and were hopeful they would be able to continue to drill there. When John Ross' uncle Bobby (and legal owner of Southfork) found out, he immediately shut the project down choosing to honor his mother, Miss Ellie's wishes. Around this time, Christopher returned to Southfork with his new fiance, Rebecca Sutter. At the family dinner that night, it was revealed that Rebecca was minus a maid of honor. John Ross slyly suggested Elena, given her closeness to the groom. The day of the wedding, Elena and Christopher confronted each other over the email. This resulted in Elena slapping Christopher. He truthfully denied ever having sent it, and Elena believed him. Christopher immediately goes out to find John Ross, who he believed was the only one to have anything to gain from splitting Elena and he up. John Ross denied knowing anything about the email. Christopher goes through with his wedding to Rebecca Sutter while a saddened Elena watches. Elena breaks things off with John Ross because she doesn't trust him after he denied knowing anything about the email "Christopher" sent. Angered by this, John Ross sets out to find who did send it. Meanwhile, Elena goes to work with Christopher to help him perfect his methane alternate energy. The chemistry is undeniable for the methane, and for Elena and Christopher. John Ross' private investigator tracked down the origin of the email to none other than Christopher's new wife, Rebecca. When Christopher finds out that his father has cancer, he doesn't take it very well. Elena is there to comfort him, and they end up kissing. Elena needed John Ross' help on a new project she was working on. Sue Ellen Ewing, John Ross' mother, had fronted Elena the money. After some convincing, John Ross agreed to help. While out on the land, John Ross started spraying Elena with a water house, and they flirtatiously played around showing signs of still liking each other. Christopher having decided to stay true to his wife Rebecca, decided to cut his ties with Elena. He paid Elena for her services to Ewing Alternative Energies saying he didn't want her coming around in the future asking for money that was rightfully hers. She was insulted. Elena had worked with Christopher as a favor, not for any reward. After the truth about Rebecca came out, Christopher shows up at Elena's house stinking drunk. She helps him inside, and he spends the night on her couch. When he wakes up in the morning, she explains to him that John Ross would never have treated her or hurt her the way Christopher had. Elena visits John Ross, and agrees to work with him again only if he swore that he had nothing to do with J.R.'s taking ownership of Southfork. He swore it (lying). Elena believes him, and the two get back together. The morning after, Elena tells John Ross she "doesn't believe in the war, but she does believe in the warrior." Later at Southfork, Elena crosses paths with Rebecca having a nose bleed. She takes her to the hospital. The next day, Rebecca stops by Elena's place to thank her for taking her. Rebecca gets nausous and rushes to the bathroom. Rebecca tells Elena that she is pregnant with Christopher's baby. Christopher arrives at Elena's later on. She's trying to get her truck started, while Christopher tries flirting with her. Elena eventually breaks and tells him about Rebecca's pregnancy. After Christopher confronts Rebecca about it, he returns to Elena telling her the baby probably isn't his and that he wants to be with her. Elena rejects him. She tells Christopher that the best thing to do is move on - the baby needs him. Elena has moved on with John Ross. Elena has lunch with Sue Ellen, where she gets filled in on John Ross' current trouble with the Venezuelans. Sue Ellen thinks Elena should give some of her oil to John Ross to tide them over, so he can buy time. Sue Ellen guilts Elena by reminding her where the money for her wells came from. Later that night, Elena is at Southfork when John Ross comes home. She informs him of what she knows and agrees to help him. They kiss, when suddenly the cops arrive to arrest John Ross for the murder of Marta Del Sol. Elena goes to see John Ross in jail. He tells her about Marta stealing Elena's phone to convince him she had her. John Ross also explains that the arguement was heated, but she was still alive when he left. Later, John Ross is beaten up by some of Vincente's men on the inside. Back at Southfork, Christopher says he thinks John Ross is getting what he deserves, and Elena reminds him that they were once each other's best friends and that he is still family. Christopher helps get the charges against John Ross dropped. When John Ross returns home with Sue Ellen, Elena is the first one to welcome him back with a hug. John Ross stays with Elena. She blames J.R. for everything that has happened with the Venezuelans and Marta Del Sol. She reveals to him that Bobby was willing to allow drilling on Southfork so that John Ross would be safe. Afterwards, she gets called away to the Henderson rig. Still at the Henderson rig, now with John Ross with her, they try to figure out how to fix an issue that has come up. While looking at the plans, they realize that Section 40 (the spot Bobby won't allow drilling on) can be reached by diagnally drilling from the Henderson property. This way, they can get the oil and preserve Southfork land. John Ross and Elena bring this idea to Bobby. Christopher walks in overhearing the discussion, and is upset, thinking John Ross was just trying to screw them over. Elena is still in the room when Bobby suddenly has a seizure. She calls 911. At the hospital, she reveals to John Ross that Bobby had cancer, and that he didn't want anyone to know. Back at Southfork, Elena walks in with coffee on Rebecca massaging Christopher's neck. Later, Elena is outside when Sue Ellen arrives just in time to see John Ross walking out after being rejected by J.R. That night, Elena and John Ross are in the kitchen at Southfork when Christopher comes in. They discuss how fighting has been in their lives and that it doesn't have to be that way. Christopher suggests, "Ewing Energies has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" With a handshake, Ewing Energies is born with Elena as equal partner to the Ewing boys. The three go upstairs to ask Bobby to be an equal partner, with Christopher saying it would bring peace to the family. The trio are present when Bobby has a second seizure. Elena waits at the hospital with her boys until Bobby is out of surgery. Later, with Bobby on the mend, John Ross takes Elena to the now empty former location of the Ewing Oil offices. He says that he has signed the lease for it to be the new location for Ewing Energies. Elena says, "This is a good surprise." Then, John Ross surprises her with an engagement ring and a proposal. Elena says, "Yes!" The next day at Southfork, she tells her mom and wants Carmen to get to know John Ross. When Elena goes to get him, she overhears John Ross admitting to bringing Veronica Martinez/Marta Del Sol into the scheme to get his hands on the ranch before J.R. was even involved. Now she knows he has lied to her. She confronts John Ross and storms off. He follows Elena to tell her he's sorry and that he was doing better and that he can be better with her at his side. John Ross asks her to meet him at the Ewing Energies location the next day if she still wants to be with him. The next day getting ready to meet John Ross, Christopher stops her. He explains to her that it's over between he and Rebecca for good, and reveals that it's always been Elena he was in love with and that she felt the same way. Christopher gave her back what was once her engagement ring from him. Now she has a choice - John Ross or Christopher? She chooses Christopher, and sends her mother to return her engagement ring to John Ross. Elena and Christopher make love. At the end of season 3 Elena got pregnant but does not know who's the father. There are three possibilities. de:Elena Ramos Category:Ewing Energies employees Category:Residents of Southfork Ranch Category:Second Series Characters